The Azumanga Daioh The Movie 2: Murder Mystery
by Anime President Tim Ross
Summary: Someone has murdered Yomi, who did it, why did they do it, will they get away with it, only one way to find out. Remember to review I might add some of your ideas
1. Chapter 1

**The Azumanga Daioh Murder Mystery **

**Chapter 1: The death of Koyomi Misuhara**

Officer Jones: The victim was found in a garbage dump just behind the Mcdonalds on C street. The victim is identified as high school student Koyomi Misuhara.

Officer Jenny: Who would do something like this?

Officer Jones: I'm not sure, but you start with the crime scene and post mortum investigation, I will conduct the interviews with the deceased family and friends.

Officer Jenny: Yah stick me with the hard stuff.

Officer Jones noticed that the victim was wearing the uniform stlye of the high school just down the street.

Officer Jones: Looks like I will start my investigation at the local high school.

Jenny looked around the Yomi's body looking for some clue that could help Jenny find out what killed her.

Officer Jenny: Bag her up, we will get a closer look at this one in the morgue

Miss Yukari was in the middle of teaching class when a tall officer walked in the room and asked to speak with her in private. Yukari lead the man out the door, and shut it behind them.

Tomo: Hey I wonder what that cop wants with Yukari? Maybe Yukari is a drug trafficker, or maybe a...

Kagura: Look Tomo just because Yomi is not here to listen to your insane stories does not mean I want to.

Tomo: Speaking of Yomi, do you notice she is not here today, neither is Chiyo or Osaka

Kagura: Yah that is kind of weird, maybe they ditched school to have some kind of party at Chiyo's and we're not invited.

Tomo: Now whos got the crazy stories, besides if they were having a party wouldn't they invite Sakaki, and she is still here.

Just then Yukari came back into the room with the officer.

Yukari: I...Well...Look there is no easy way to say this so I will just let it out...Yomi is dead

The whole class let out a gasp...except one boy who yelled out "who the hell is Yomi". The class angerly looked at him.

Loud Boy: Sorry I just yell out random things when I feel uncomfortable.

Yukari: Well you will feel very uncomfortable in detention. Look class this man will like to speak with each of you. He will interview you one on one during the school day. Tomo your first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The investigation begins

Officer Jones: Are you telling me you have no idea why someone would want Koyomi dead?

Kagura: I Told You, NO!

Officer Jones: Ok I do not have any more questions for now you can go now, and sorry for your loss.

Kagura left the office where Jones was conducting the interviews in tears. Not because Officer Jones was accusing her of murder, or being mean, but due to the fact she had just lost one of her best friends and did not feel like talking about it.

Officer Jones decided to wait awhile before conducting anymore interviews, he just could not take anymore sobbing teens.

Officer Jones: I'll call up Jenny maybe she has made more progress than me.

Jones reaching into his pockets and took out his cell phone and called his partner.

Officer Jones: Hello Jenny whats new with the investigation.

Officer Jenny: Well, we conducted the external examination of the victims body.

Officer Jones: Anything of note.

Officer Jenny: Well yes we noticed an interesting smell coming from the victims body.

Officer Jones: Well shes been in a dumpster for the past few hours, what is odd about the body having an bad smell.

Officer Jenny: NO it is not the smell of garbage that alerted us it was the smell of bleach.

Officer Jones: Bleach

Officer Jenny: Upon removing the victims clothing we noticed the smell of bleach coming from the body.

Officer Jones: That is odd

Officer Jenny: What is more odd is that the victims body under her clothes seemed like it had been recently cleaned.

Officer Jones: Maybe she took a bath shortly before death.

Officer Jenny: With Bleach?

Officer Jones: That is strange.. anything else?

Officers Jenny: Yes there does not appear to be any evidence of sexual assault, nor any marks on the body to show how the victim died. And on top of that it looks likes the body was moved. Anything from the interviews with the victims family and friends.

Tomo looked at the officer talking to his partner and wondered.

Tomo: Hey maybe who ever got Yomi, got Chiyo and Osaka too.

Sakaki: Don't even talk like that

Tomo: But

Kagura: What Sakaki means is SHUT UP, Osaka and Chiyo are going to be just fine.

Osaka: Hi did someone call my name?

Everyone gasped as both Chiyo and Osaka walked towards them.

Kagura: We were so worried where we're you two?

Officer Jones: Ms. Takiro I will see you now

Tomo: Hey its Takino

Officer Jones: Right sorry.

Tomo walked into a room with the officers carrying a notebook she had been writing in since everyone found out the news about Yomi.

Chiyo: To answer your question Kagura I decided to help Osaka with her homework last night, and we fell asleep. My parents forgot to wake us up and that is why we are late. So what is going on here today?

The friends looked at each other as they began to tell Osaka and Chiyo the fate of Yomi.


End file.
